


Decepticons need Dick

by DJ_Punch_Detective



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Amica Endurae, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Energon, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Painplay, Porn, Queerplatonic Relationships, Robot Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Temperature Play, and they fuck, energon play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/pseuds/DJ_Punch_Detective
Summary: What it says on the tin: Decepticons need dickWill be updated as I write more





	Decepticons need Dick

“I need to talk to you.”

Blitzwing glanced up at the other mech, raising an optic ridge.  It wasn’t often Shockwave came into the common area of the  _ Nemesis  _ and announced himself in such a concerning way.  Still, he was one of Blitzwing’s closest friends, and the Kaonite simply smiled at him and got up from his seat.

“What about, my friend?”  He asked - realizing now that he was closer that Shockwave looked… concerned.  “Is something bothering you? Do I need to kill someone?”

“Oh, please.  Nothing so  _ dramatic _ as that.”  Shockwave chuckled, antlers twitching slightly as he folded his arms over his chest.  “No… You are aware of heat cycles, yes? Well, there’s been an issue with the  _ supplier _ of the suppressants so… I have decided to redistribute them amongst the grounders.  Noncombatants came last on the list-”

“You sure you don’t want me to kill Swindle?”  Blitzwing interrupted, correctly guessing that the grounder was the supplier (what wasn’t he the supplier of?) and figuring that it would be easier for Shockwave in the long run.  Shockwave just chuckled quietly and shook his helm.

“No, no.  Swindle remains  _ useful _ .  I’m sure he’ll get over his little shanix-based temper tantrum soon.”  He said, waving his hand slightly, before raising his optic to meet Blitzwing’s.  “You are my closest and most trusted friend. I was able to minimize the number of grounders who would be without suppressants -”

“I’m not going to  _ take advantage _ -”

“- stop interrupting me!  You won’t be.” Shockwave took his hand, gently squeezing with his claw as he waited for Blitzwing to fall silent so he could listen.  “You won’t be. I’m asking you to take care of me when the time comes. This is us discussing it beforehand and establishing consent.”

That seemed to ease some of the worry in Blitzwing’s expression, and the rest was wiped away when Shockwave dramatically leaned against him like he was wounded.  “Or is it because you don’t think I’m sexy?”

“You know I don’t feel sexual attraction.”  Blitzwing deadpanned, getting another small laugh out of Shockwave.  “Now stand up before I drop you. Yes, I’ll do it, but only because you’re such a  _ drama queen _ about it.”

Blitzwing’s sarcasm was always refreshing after a hard day of dealing with idiots, Shockwave found.  He and the former pit fighter had interfaced before, even though neither of the pair felt anything beyond  _ extremely _ close friendship for the other and may as well have been friends with benefits.  Still, Blitzwing was a mech Shockwave knew he could be vulnerable with, and it was a weight off of his processor to know that he would be safe when the time came.  Shockwave doubted anyone in the Decepticon forces would do something as heinous as take advantage of someone who wasn’t fully in control of themselves, and the medbay was fully equipped to take care of someone who was in a heat cycle, but Shockwave was a mech who liked to  _ plan  _ things out beforehand.  The assurance his friend would be there to take care of him meant a lot, and he sent the projected window of his heat to Blitzwing so the mech could be prepared.  He had at least two weeks before his heat would start, but that didn’t change the anxiety that clenched around Shockwave’s spark. Control was something he had always prided himself on, and the seemingly  _ organic _ function of his frame going against his will was always a source of stress.  This time… This time had the prospect of being pleasurable though. He had Blitzwing this time.  

The weeks passed quickly, far too quickly for Shockwave’s liking.  When he emerged from recharge with an uncomfortable feeling of emptiness between his legs, the lanky mech covered his optic and groaned loudly.  In another day or two, and he would be in heat proper. A comm ping from Blitzwing showed that the flier had checked his calendar and saw that it was the projected start date of Shockwave’s heat - and he wanted to know if he was needed yet.  With a grumble, Shockwave denied the request and got up. He figured he could push one more day’s worth of work out before getting desperate. Leaving his room, he received a few looks from the other grounders that were quickly deterred with an unnerving stare and a rattling hiss from his vents.

“You’re a weird cryptid.”  Blitzwing said. Apparently he had been waiting for Shockwave just down the hall.  “Are you sure you want to try and force yourself to work today?”

“I can take care of myself.”  Shockwave growled. “I’m not some weak creature that mewls for attention the second my heat starts.”

“That’s… Not what I asked.”  Blitzwing muttered. “I want to make sure you’re safe.”

Shockwave glared at him before stomping off.  Blitzwing followed, undeterred by Shockwave’s behavior.  Irritability was a common symptom, so he was more amused than offended or upset.  With everything said and done, it was actually a fairly normal day - Blitzwing had been granted time off as long as Shockwave needed him, and he mostly just hung around the spy and made snide comments.

At least that’s what he did until Shockwave bumped shoulders with him and made a sound that could have only been described as a moan.  Instinctively, Blitzwing went to hold on to Shockwave’s sides, and concern was etched into his faceplate when he felt how warm Shockwave’s frame had gotten and the slight shiver that went through Shockwave at the touch - like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to pull away or lean into the touch.  Gently, carefully, Blitzwing pulled Shockwave into a loose embrace so he could whisper in his audial.

“It’s okay.  It’s me.” He murmured, closing his optics to listen to Shockwave’s unsteady vents.  “You can back out if you need to. I won’t touch you if you decide you don’t want me to.  I won’t hurt you. It’s me.”

Slowly, degree by degree, Shockwave relaxed into Blitzwing’s touch, turning his helm and pressing into Blitzwing’s broad chestplate.  A flustered chuckle came from the larger mech when he felt Shockwave’s claws start to trace over his seams, and he leaned his helm forward to kiss the top of Shockwave’s helm.  Claiming Shockwave had calmed down would be… incorrect - Blitzwing could feel his building charge under his hands and they were barely touching - but the anxiety that had been clear in his frame had started to ebb.  It seemed that Blitzwing’s repeated insistence that he would only do what Shockwave wanted him to do was going a long way to reassure the mech, and he released a concerningly warm vent before looking up at Blitzwing.

“Take me to your hab.”  He ordered, leaning forward into Blitzwing to the point where the flier stumbled backward a few steps before tucking his hands under Shockwave’s narrow aft and hoisting him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist.

“Yes,  _ sir _ .”  Blitzwing purred, leaning into Shockwave’s neck and licking him before tracing the tips of his pointed denta against some of the cables, silently savoring the shiver that it produced.  He knew Shockwave well enough to tell the difference between shaking because of anxiety, and a shiver of anticipation. The latter was a much better shiver, and Blitzwing felt his fans turn on as he carried the mech back to his hab.

Once inside, Blitzwing slowly lowered Shockwave onto the berth, kissing his neck and whispering sweet nothings in his audial before getting up to lock the door.  When he turned back to look, Shockwave had propped himself up on his elbows and opened his interface panels. The sight of his jet black valve illuminated by red biolights had Blitzwing’s panels starting to feel tight, but the way Shockwave was looking at him was killing the mood.

“What?  I want to get this over with.”  Shockwave said, noticing how Blitzwing’s expression had shifted.  “Don’t get poetic on me.”

“How can I not, when your frame is one of the greatest works of art I’ve ever seen?”  Blitzwing retorted, striding over and placing his hands on Shockwave’s thighs, gently squishing the malleable treads before leaning forward and kissing his neck again.  “Your frame, your mind… They compliment each other in such beautiful ways. You are an artisan at what you do - both in and out of the lab. I’ve only watched a few of your interrogations, and you are… exquisite.”

Each compliment was punctuated with a soft kiss along Shockwave’s frame, down the center of his chest and Blitzwing let a cool puff of air out of his mouth as he leaned close to Shockwave’s valve.  His lips curved into a smile when Shockwave’s hips twitched, like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to move away from the cold, or towards it. Looking up to make sure he was okay, Blitzwing made optic contact with Shockwave before lifting his legs over his broad shoulders and pressing his faceplate against Shockwave’s valve.  He raked his pointed denta across the lips before pushing his glossa inside and closing his optics to absorb the warmth as Shockwave groaned softly. Blitzwing started to pull back but stopped when a clawed hand gripped the top of his helm.

“Don’t you dare stop.”  Shockwave growled, sounding slightly breathless already.  Blitzwing just smirked and obeyed, resuming his worshipping of the valve presented before him.  

It wasn’t long before Shockwave was bucking against Blitzwing’s mouth as the flier thrust his digits into Shockwave while kissing the red node that glowed just above his valve.  Heat cycles usually came hand-in-hand with oversensitivity, and Shockwave certainly was as he overloaded with Blitzwing’s name in his vox like a prayer. He almost seemed to deflate into the berth, letting go of Blitzwing as he pulled back, licking his lips and looking at Shockwave in a way that almost seemed predatory.  There was no risk, though - both mechs knew that neither of them would hurt the other unless asked. No, the glow in Blitzwing’s optics was that of a lustful mech… one who was honored to be serving the one splayed out before him. Powerful, yet subservient. Shockwave had seen that look before, but it had been levelled towards Megatron.

“You.  Are. Perfect.”  Blitzwing growled, kissing Shockwave’s thighs at the end of each word before biting the inside of one.  Even if he hadn’t been in a heat cycle, Shockwave would’ve felt a hot pulse of lust at that. “Thank you… For asking me to help you.  You’re beautiful. You’re perfect. I would tear down cities for you.”

“Please.  You’d do that for me even if you weren’t thinking with your spike right now.”  Shockwave scoffed, pushing himself up. His heat hadn’t been stopped, but his helm was considerably more clear after one overload.  The same couldn’t be said about Blitzwing, though. “I thought you fliers weren’t affected by heat cycles.”

“We’re not.”  Blitzwing admitted.  “I just love seeing you like this.”

“So why don’t you top more often?”

Blitzwing laughed and lay down next to Shockwave, letting the lanky mech curl around him.  There were a few moments of peace before Shockwave looked up at him with a sadistic glint in his optic.  He leaned in close to whisper in Blitzwing’s audial, antlers twitching slightly. Blitzwing’s vents hitched and he nodded, getting up and opening his panels.  His spike pressurized quickly, and he rubbed the underside of it for a few moments before taking an array cover out of his subspace and putting it on over his spike before laying back down and putting his hands up on the wall behind the berth.  Shockwave nuzzled him before straddling his hips and attaching magnetic cuffs to Blitzwing’s wrists and binding him to the wall.

“Is it too loose?”  Shockwave asked, and Blitzwing shook his helm.  He tested them, and found that with some resistance, he could pull his arms away from the wall if he needed to.  Shockwave purred and nodded. “Perfect. Our usual safeword? Repeat it for me?”

“Blackout.”  Blitzwing told him, and Shockwave looked down at him with another pleased purr before sliding his slick valve over Blitzwing’s spike.  The flier rolled his hips to try and get his spike in Shockwave, but the mech lifted himself up and tsked Blitzwing, who was seemingly transfixed by a strand of lubricant connecting them.

And then Shockwave dug his claws into Blitzwing’s chest while dropping down and seating himself firmly with Blitzwing’s spike in his valve.  The flier didn’t quite scream - the sound he made was too guttural for that, and his arms shook as he flinched. Slowly, Shockwave pulled his claws out as he began riding Blitzwing’s spike - valve gripping him like a vice as he slid up and down, rolling his hips into the tan and purple mech.  The jerks of Blitzwing’s arms made it obvious that he was struggling not to reach out and grab Shockwave - the cuffs serving more as a symbol of restraint than any actual restraints. He swore in the guttural rasp of his native Kaonite, and received a purred Tarnian reply.

“I love you.”  Blitzwing breathed, and Shockwave squinted down at the sex-drunk flier.  Pink energon dripped from the wounds in his chest, and his spike was twitching inside of Shockwave.  “I’m close. Just- Do it. Please.”

“Hmm.  Masochist.”  Shockwave replied, slowly resuming his motions and caressing Blitzwing’s cheek before once more clawing at the mech’s frame, painting deep gashes into his armor that looked worse than they were.  Blitzwing’s hips snapped upwards as his optics flared in overload, transfluid prevented from painting Shockwave’s valve pink by the cover Blitzwing wore. Still, the lanky tank felt the swell of warmth in his frame and sat back to rub his energon-stained claws against his outer node.  Once Shockwave’s second overload wracked his frame, he slumped on top of his partner, venting quietly.

“Better?”  Blitzwing asked, smiling at him and pressing his lips to the side of his helm.  Shockwave slowly sat up and pulled off of Blitzwing, slick valve making the motion easier than it should be.  The flier was still half-hard, but Shockwave was clearly no longer interested in interface at the moment.

“Better.”  He agreed, rubbing his helm against Blitzwing’s before reaching up to undo the cuffs.  Then, Shockwave slowly climbed off of the berth to get a first aid kit to clean and patch the wounds Blitzwing had sustained.  As always, he was nothing but gentle, and as always Blitzwing flinched under the stinging ointment. 

“Don’t be such a protoform.”  Shockwave scolded, amused that the same mech who would relish combat to the point of ignoring damage and begged (sometimes literally) for pain in the berthroom would flinch and whine while his injuries were treated.  Blitzwing retorted by sticking his glossa out at Shockwave before sitting up, fresh welds mixing with battle damage that had yet to be repainted.

“I’m going to go clean up.”  He said, carefully pulling the spike cover off and disposing it.  “If you’re asleep when I come back, I’m going to snuggle you. If you’re horny again, I’m going to fuck you.”

“Please, even when I’m in heat I’m doing all the work.”  Shockwave scoffed, earning a laugh and a kiss from Blitzwing.  When the mech returned, Shockwave was in recharge, curled around a pillow.  A soft smile graced Blitzwing’s typically stern features as he crawled into berth with Shockwave, drifting off into recharge.

He was awakened by Shockwave smacking him in the face.  Bleary and hurt, Blitzwing made a noise that may have been ‘time izzit?’  He woke up a lot more when he saw that Shockwave was sitting with his legs spread - spike and valve on full display.

“You said you’d fuck me.”  Shockwave told him, steam curling off his plating.  “I expect you to deliver on that promise.”

“Let me wake up a bit first.”  Blitzwing replied, getting on his knees and kissing the tip of Shockwave’s spike.  “May I?”

“You may.”

Blitzwing’s lip-plates curled into a smile and he licked along the length of Shockwave’s spike, oral lubricant cooling his heated frame as it went.  A shaky vent left Shockwave as Blitzwing’s cool mouth enveloped the tip of his spike and the mech started bobbing along the length. But Primus, it was  _ cold _ .

“Why are you-”  Shockwave started to ask before a breathy gasp cut off his words.  Blitzwing’s mouth was now warm, warmer than anything he had ever put his spike into before.  It almost  _ hurt _ with the temperature fluctuation, but it was causing his legs to turn to jelly as Blitzwing continued his motions, occasionally stroking the lips of Shockwave’s valve to see how wet he was.  Slowly, two ice cold fingers pushed inside, Blitzwing’s thumb pressing against the outer node and rubbing it occasionally. The cold caused Shockwave’s hips to unconsciously twitch away, and towards Blitzwing’s mouth before the temperatures abruptly switched.

“Not- Not fair.”  Shockwave stammered, frame unsure of how to process the temperature changes.  He squirmed, hips bucking slightly both away from the cold and towards the heat.  Blitzwing stopped bobbing his helm, opening his mouth to a rush of steam and concentrating on using his cold hand - which had been removed from Shockwave’s valve - to work the base of Shockwave’s spike until he overloaded with a cry.  The transfluid mostly went into Blitzwing’s mouth, but some of it ended up on his lips and chest. Shockwave lay back, frame shaking slightly.

“Fuck you.”  He told Blitzwing, though there was no venom in his voice.  “You’re supposed to warn me before you do that. Fucking Outliers.”

He watched as Blitzwing swallowed the transfluid in his mouth, wiping the rest off of his lip.  The look Blitzwing was giving him was one of amused confusion.

“Your processors are melting.  You’re an outlier.” He informed him, all but laying on top of him to try and kiss his frame and getting hit with a pillow for his efforts.  “Do you want me to use a spike cover again?”

Shockwave hummed in thought, reaching down to rub Blitzwing’s spike - fully pressurized now and a few beads of transfluid at the tip.  The spike’s owner groaned quietly, letting his optics flutter shut as he enjoyed the gentle and thoughtful motions.

“No.”  He decided.  “Conception is almost impossible without sparkmerge, and we only ran out of heat preventers, not after-the-fact… stuff.”

Blitzwing laughed at him, kissing down his chest again.  “You’re thinking with your spike.”

“So are you!”

“Yes, but even though I don’t feel sexual attraction it’s not out of the ordinary for me.”

Shockwave put his arms around Blitzwing, looking into his optics.  There were a few moments of silence before he lifted his hips to press his valve against Blitzwing’s spike.  The other mech took the hint and looked down to guide his spike into Shockwave’s valve. It started gentle, slow thrusts to make sure that nothing would hurt before gaining urgency.  As Blitzwing seemed to get more into it, he pressed his helm into the crook of Shockwave’s neck, breathing in the mech’s scent.

Biologically, fliers of any sort weren’t affected by heats.  They didn’t have them, and the scent didn’t activate a frenzy the way it could in a particularly horny grounder… but to say they were not affected by them was, really, simply untrue.  Blitzwing loved seeing his partner (or partners) enjoying themselves, and heat cycles were always about nothing more than sexual stimulation until the afflicted mechanism was satisfied.  He would never participate if he wasn’t invited before the heat, but if he was… It was always a good time.

That was what Blitzwing was thinking about as he rutted into Shockwave, powerful frame shaking the berth slightly while the slimmer (but taller, annoyingly enough) mech clung to him as best he could - a litany of sounds coming from him as he overloaded.  Shockwave wouldn’t get much of a chance to rest, as Blitzwing kept moving. His thrusts remained measured and steady - deep and fast as he started to growl into Shockwave’s audial. The words were Kaonite, and although Shockwave understood little of the dialect, the words themselves were enough to cause heat to pool in his frame where Blitzwing’s spike showed no sign of slowing down, and the few he did only made it so much sweeter.

“-Fill you up-”  Blitzwing growled, the only three words in the string of Kaonite dirty talk that Shockwave could understand.  His hips stuttered, and transfluid erupted from the tip of his spike as Shockwave clenched around him, back arching off the berth in overload.  They stayed coupled for a moment as Blitzwing rode out the overload with Shockwave before sitting back and slowly pulling out, watching the transfluid drip out of Shockwave.

“You’re cleaning the sheets.”  Was the first thing Shockwave said once he was able to speak again.  A rumbling chuckle came from Blitzwing in response, and he gently began cleaning transfluids and lubricants off of Shockwave with a soft rag.

“Of course.”  Blitzwing said, looking over Shockwave and once more marvelling at his beauty.  “Primus, you’re beautiful.”

“It’s the afterglow.  I’ll be back to being a goblin soon.  My heats are thankfully short.”

A kiss was planted on Shockwave’s helm, just to the right of one of his antlers.

“Thank you.  I had fun.” Blitzwing whispered, smiling down at his amica endura.


End file.
